<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by yellowr0se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645023">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowr0se/pseuds/yellowr0se'>yellowr0se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pearl Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowr0se/pseuds/yellowr0se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader sees a new side of the shy surfer boy ... a request from Tumblr ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Vedder/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was Friday night at the Off Ramp, and you’d agreed to come along for drinks with the guys and their new singer Eddie, who they said needed bringing out of his shell. You weren’t sure you were the one to do it, you liked the guy enough and he was definitely cute, but he was pretty quiet and seemed kind of shy - and you worried you’d end up babysitting him while Stone and Jeff went off to play wingman for each other. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The night had been OK so far, though Stone had been in full sarcastic mode, and you couldn’t help it either. Eddie was giving a detailed, earnest explanation of the meaning behind a couple of the songs he had written - something about a teenage boy’s messed up relationship with his mom turning him into a serial killer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds kinda after-school-special to me,” you remarked. Stone and Jeff cracked up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Jesus,</em> enough with the sass!” Eddie said, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re in Seattle now, surfer boy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You caught Stone’s eye when you said it and he smirked - it was kind of mean, but you both enjoyed teasing the new guy. He was so sweet, so open. Not at all like your normal crowd. The day he’d arrived to try out with Stone and Jeff, he’d brought them a herd of little origami animals he’d made on the plane. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie looked at you both, his eyes slightly narrowed, like he got he was the target of some joke - but he didn’t seem pissed. He had this certain self-confidence under the shyness; and you had to say you found it pretty attractive, not to mention he had the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m gonna go milk my star status a little,” Stone said dryly, setting his empty bottle on the ledge that ran along the wall and winking at you. You’d noticed him checking some girl out and supposed he was on a mission now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Left standing alone with Eddie in the corner, you found yourself slightly nervous; he was hot, undeniably, and the way he’d been looking at you all night made you feel a little self-conscious, like he was trying to undress you with his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, you want to get out of here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at him, surprised by his directness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like right now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think Stone’s gonna be a little… occupied… so we could split.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We both looked at Stone who was trying to charm a kind of distracted looking brunette over by the bar. You couldn’t help but giggle and shake your head, <em>good luck with that Stone.</em> You drank the last of your beer and then considered what to do, aware of Eddie looking at you. What the hell, maybe the surfer boy could be fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, why not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes met and a spark passed between you. There was definitely something going on here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled, grabbed your jacket and wove through the crowd out of the bar, Eddie close behind. Outside it was pretty cold and he hugged himself, shivering a little. “I’ll never get used to this, I swear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Layers,” you suggested, noting that he was just wearing a thin t-shirt under his jacket, and long shorts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grinned, nodding. “I have just a couple of pairs of clothes right now, I’m kinda camping.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised your eyebrows. “Wait, what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m crashing at the Music Bank, it’s a kinda co-op thing I guess, for bands. Temporary, but it’s not terrible. And they don’t care too much if I play guitar at 3 a.m. which is pretty good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds lovely,” you said, trying to be sarcastic, but from his teasing expression you realised he didn’t care about your bullshit, he wasn’t embarrassed or whatever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is. You wanna come see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed out loud, totally not expecting this. “Wow, that’s a little… forward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head and his curls bounced adorably. “Oh <em>man</em>, I knew I needed to be more cool!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled and he caught your eye, smiling at the sight of you laughing at his awkwardness. You considered your options. You could go find some other dive bar and flirt over more alcohol you didn’t really need, or you could just say <em>fuck it</em>, and take a chance. He was pretty gorgeous, you hadn’t wanted to admit it to yourself but you definitely had a little crush on the out of towner, and it was only becoming stronger. Plus, you kind of liked the fact that he had the confidence to just go for it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, I’m obviously judging you heavily, but… I’ll give you a pass because you’re new. So where’s this Music Bank?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a few blocks away. You mind walking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The building was a low brick building with a heavy security door. Eddie punched some numbers into the key pad and it buzzed open. Even though it was late, you could hear talking and music coming from open doors of some of the rooms off the corridor, the faint smell of pot. The carpet was grimy and the overhead strip lights were harsh, but when Eddie unlocked one of the doors and led you in, you had to smile at his little space. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was sparse and dark, with just a mattress and rumpled sheets on the floor, one high window, a ceiling lamp shade with no bulb, the only light coming from a dim floor lamp in the corner; but the touches were somehow very him: a beaten-up acoustic guitar leaning against the wall, a mess of books and notebooks on the floor, and a backpack with some clothes spilling out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not much, but…” he gestured at the stuff lying around, smiled shyly. “it’s kinda cosy. Kinda like a womb, or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, eww.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Little too early for the dirty talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Maybe</em>, huh?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped a little closer to you, and you swallowed, suddenly somehow nervous. Being alone in the little room with him, close to the bed, was making you lose your cool. He clearly had noticed, because he was looking at your lips, you wondered if he was going to make a move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, um - do you want me to be more cool, or can I kiss you?” he said, his voice low and sexy, his eyes intent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mouth opened, you didn’t say anything for a moment. You somehow didn’t expect him to be so confident, but it was a welcome surprise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh- I would say… don’t be cool.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned in and kissed you, his hand moving to your waist, and you caught your breath, it was so hot - the softness of his full lips against yours, the warmth of his body, and soon you both deepened the kiss, your hands wandering, and moved over to the mattress, falling in a tangle which made you both stop a moment, panting and laughing at the headiness of it. You loved his laugh, it was incredibly cute and you felt like you were getting to see a whole new side of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lay back as he leaned over you, his brown curls falling forward, and you gazed at his face, which really was so gorgeous in the half-light, the way the shadows played over his cheekbones. His lips were so soft and kissable, there was a slight smile playing at them as he watched you, his eyes opaque and deep blue. You were so close you could see the lightest smattering of summer freckles over his nose. You felt a little nervous somehow, and even though you wanted to touch his face, you didn't move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This isn’t really where I expected my night to end up,” you said, kind of awkwardly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gently brushed a strand of hair back from your face, raised his eyebrows. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, I gotta say this is exactly where I hoped my night would end up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled self consciously and he slowly leaned in, you closed your eyes anticipating his kiss but he stopped, his lips just barely touching yours; the faintest brush of contact. You sighed quietly, your mouth opening a little, and his tongue gently traced your bottom lip which made you let out the softest moan involuntarily and open your eyes, to see him watching you, his eyes intense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed you then, your tongues meeting and your bodies melting together. The nearness of him was making you feel light-headed, you just wanted more. You slid your hands under his shirt and ran them over his muscled chest and stomach. At that, he broke away and pulled his shirt off. He was so sexy, his body toned and tan, his brown hair falling in those surfer waves past his shoulders, and any resolve you had left was slowly being broken right now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran his finger over your lips gently. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly, as his hand trailed down over your jawline and neck, brushing your hair back as he placed a light kiss on your neck where it had been. You were breathing a little harder, full of anticipation about where this could lead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile he was starting to unbutton your shirt, continuing to place kisses on the skin of your chest as it became exposed, sliding it off your shoulders and tossing it somewhere on the floor, followed by your skirt, which he slowly eased down your legs, before running his hands all the way over your body, his touch making your heart race, you hadn’t been this turned on in forever. You tangled your hands in his curls as he took your  nipple in his mouth, while circling the other with his thumb. You felt the pleasure start to build slowly deep inside you, and as his mouth wandered you couldn’t help moaning out loud. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked you in the eyes, his hands firmly on your waist, and murmured, “I want to see you touch yourself for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At his words you felt a rush of desire straight through your body, only intensifying when he took your hand and put it to his lips, drawing your fingers into his mouth and sucking on them gently, which made you shiver, then guiding them to your core, his fingers lingering over yours as you gave into it and did as he asked, teasing over your clit and gasping with the sensations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you slipped your fingers inside, you were aware of his breathing becoming a little harder as he watched you, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss you as you touched yourself, the teasing sensation of his tongue and lips against yours intensifying your pleasure and making you moan into his mouth, which made him break away and start to kiss down your body before he began to lick your clit in insistent circles as your fingers continued to work, and you gasped, “Eddie….God…”, the combination of his tongue and your hand bringing you closer and closer to the edge. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, I’m coming,” you moaned; he didn’t stop, and you grasped his hair as your orgasm crashed over you, arrowing through your core and sending shockwaves through your whole body. You were panting with the intensity of it and he placed very light kisses on your core, as your body trembled under him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled him back up to you and he cupped your face in his hand, saying “That was really fucking hot,” and you both couldn’t help laughing breathlessly, it was all so new and unexpected but you just wanted more. Your hands ran down over his muscled back as he kissed you hungrily, and you ground your hips against him, needing to feel him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t believe you never realised before how sexy he was; he was usually so quiet, his hair messy around his face, never seeming to quite fit in. But here, in this barren basement room, he was magnificent. He was so sure of himself in some ways, you could see that now. And he was incredibly gorgeous, everything about him - the warm, masculine scent of his skin, the wildness of his mane, that incredible face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want to keep going?”he whispered, studying your face as your bodies pressed together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You suddenly just wanted him inside so much, it all seemed incredibly natural, and you nodded, reached to slide down his shorts and guide him inside you, gasping a little at the size of him as you took him in, his body tensing with pleasure at the feel of you. He kissed you, pausing to let you adjust to him, before slowly starting to fuck you, as you pushed up against him, needing to feel him even deeper. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was gentle at first, kissing you lingeringly, his hips rocking into yours in an insistent, incredible rhythm, but as both of you got more caught up in it, he picked up the pace, his deep thrusts making you lose yourself, your moans and sighs filling the room- and after a while he broke away from kissing you to breathe, “Fuck, I’m close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s OK,” you said softly, pulling him in closer, at which he groaned and murmured, “No, I want you on top”, and rolled over onto his back, guiding your hips, his head thrown back, his hair a tangled mess against the pillow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way you moved against his body started to build your pleasure again, you braced your palms against his chest as he hit the sensitive spot deep inside you again and again, and when he started to tease your clit with his thumb it only intensified; you cried out as another shattering climax rippled through you, that seemed to trigger his. You loved watching him as he came, so uninhibited and sexy, and afterwards he buried his face in your neck, both of your bodies trembling from the intensity of it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You collapsed next to him, both tangled up in the sheet and panting. He turned to you, his expression tender, and you couldn’t help but smile at his sweetness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So… can I see you again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blushed, and closed your eyes, smiling as you felt his gentle touch graze your cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>